Hypnotising a Pineapple
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: How did he get himself into these situtions! He'd gone from convincing Robin to get into that giant fruit monstrosity to- oh, could this night get any WORSE! ...He should have stayed quiet...   1 yr after "The Chosen One" My Version of Aftermath  AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula...or any of it's characters. This is made purely from my strange, evil-bunny mind...**

**This occurs one year after the events of "The Chosen One" with my own slant on how it turned out...I did NOT like that episode *narrows eyes and glares in generalised direction of Show's Producers...***

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>~*Hypnotising a Pineapple...*~<strong>

**~)0(~**

"No...Not for all the capes in Transylvania!" cried his moody, reluctant friend, gazing with obvious loathing at the offending outfit...something under his own right eye twitched as he beheld the multicolored monstrosity again...but, he _had_ promised Mrs Branaugh he'd at least _talk_ to him about it. Suppressing another giggle, Vlad cleared his throat out of habit, not actually having to do such thing any longer, now that he was..._changed_.

"Oh, come on, Robin, it's not...it's not..." the words '_that bad_' lodged in his throat and steadfastly refused to pass his cold lips; from across the room, on the top of his wardrobe, Robin glared first at him, then the outfit. "_Not. On. Your. Life_! Or should that be..._unlife_...or just plain _'deadness'_?" refuted the other, a questioning air infusing the statement.

Robin glared at him again, "Look, they made me wear it last year after you...you know, accidentally zapped _me_ along with all the others with that '_mind-wipe'_ thing of yours...that was _so Jedi_ of you, by the way! As for after it, well...

I don't remember much of the horrifying incident...except for the fact that there was a lot of generalised mortification on my part as the entire Boy Scout troop -_and their families_- died laughing when Dad's back was turned...I think I permanently erased that bit from my memory...or did I ask you to do it...? I can't actually remember..."

Pausing to catch his breath and think, brow furrowed in concentration, Vlad smiled...it had actually been a combination of both; Robin had come back dazed and confused from the event, a nervous twitch under one eye and paler than Vlad himself. After coaxing his friend out from under the desk in his room, where he'd spent two days simply rocking back and forth, knees clutched to his chest with a wild look to his dark eyes... Glaring hatefully at the costume now laid upon the bed...

In an act of pure mercy, Vlad had '_convinced_' Robin to stare into his eyes and then wipe the unpleasant memory of that particular evening from his mind...for what he had hoped, was forever...

"It can't have been _that_ awful...can it? I mean, you had to have enjoyed at least something about the night, didn't you?" he questioned, trying to find at least one positive memory in the mess of emotions spilling about the room. He could scent them now, and the whole Vampire telepathy thing wasn't helping...not that he'd every deliberately pry for something like this...in fact, all he was receiving from Robin was a nervous kind of emotional static...which was fast becoming annoying...

~)0(~

"_Rooooooooooo_bin!" came the voice of Mrs Branaugh, echoing up the stairs like a megaphone, "I hope you're ready up there! We're leaving in five minutes...hurry up, now!"Somehow managing to chide, admonish and frighten her offspring in the same sentence of very few words. HE was all for falling on the floor and laughing at the stricken look overtaking Robin's face at his current predicament, until he heard the words, "Oh...and tell Vlad that he can come too...I've made him a costume too! How does he feel about Watermelons...?" There was a pause, then her voice rang out again, "It's in the closet in the hall, should fit...remember five-...no, _four_ now, minutes, boys!"

~)0(~

In the ensuing silence, both boys gazed at one another in clear-cut horror, "Mate...I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say...maybe we should run?" offered Robin, very pale; also seemingly on the verge at laughing over the ideology of the current Grand High Vampire dressed as a large, fluro green, oblong shape that was supposed to represent a watermelon... Forestalling the whole burst of hysterical laughter, Vlad held up a warning finger, "Not. A. Word..."

The other snorted, body physically trembling at the effort, his own predicament forgotten in the light of Vlad's own...and oh, how Vlad loved the sweet sound of the increased heart-rate from across the room! Wait, no! He shook his head to clear the thoughts...and blanched, at a loss of what to do on this occasion. He couldn't simply 'flit away' as he would in any other situation...Mrs Branaugh, and indeed, the rest of the Branaugh clan, knew he was up here with Robin and were expecting them downstairs any second now...

"There isn't a way out of this...is there?" he questioned; Robin gazed fixedly at the wooden floor and shook his head in sad defeat, "I don't think so...here, I'll uh...I'll just go get it for you." he said and strode out the open door, studiously avoiding looking at the costume laid out on the bed...Vlad felt trapped at the prospect but nearly started hyperventilating upon sighting the costume...

It was nearly as large as the one Robin himself wore, but more...rotund, he supposed. It was exceptionally large and looked to have several hula hoops within, holding up the unusual shape...and the colour, ugh! It was such a bright green, his nocturnal eyesight was actually being overpowered! His eyes began to water...

Robin considered the costume he held, "Alright, if you wear this...I swear I'll put on..._that_...right? Vlad...you listening to me?" He nodded, throat dry...oh how he wished he'd remembered to bring his small flask of blood! Then again, he couldn't exactly bring it to a Breather gathering such as this was bound to be, without at least a few awkward questions being asked...besides...where on earth would he put it in...well, _that_?

Taking the costume, he turned towards the long mirror at the end of the room as Robin shut the door and turned to face the opposite wall, giant, wrongly-coloured pineapple costume in hand... _Sometimes having no reflection was a good thing_, Vlad reflected ironically as he changed before the mirror, seeing nothing but a giant green oblong shape bobbing about in thin air...vaguely he could see the massive struggle that Robin was valiantly putting up against the costume he had been given...

"Uh...need any help, Robin?" he questioned, looking straight at the other now he was fully adorned in the fruity monstrosity... The half-dressed pineapple turned to face him, still tugging at the bunched material mid-waist, "Not..." he grunted, succeeding in dragging it over his shoulders, "unless you particularly want to hypnotize me into doing this..."

There was more than simple hope behind that statement...but it was crushed as he shook his head, "Robin, if I'm going to suffer through this indignity, you are too...it wouldn't be fair if I hypnotised you, would it? Who would hypnotize _me?_" He asked, seriously; disliking the idea of being stuck in this miserable pantomime that the Branaughs insisted on being part of annually, whilst dealing with a smiling, '_isn't the world wonderful?_' version of Robin, well...it was simply _unthinkable_! He shuddered a little.

His friend frowned down at him, "Fine...I suppose it's all fair in the end, Mam would have a fit if she found out what was going on anyway...she might remember too...Vlad?" he asked suddenly, "Have I ever...I mean...I meant to say, like..._Thanks_ for restoring my memory and, you know, coming back for me... I know Ingrid made it pretty hard for you and all..."

Then he was being hugged tightly...well, as tightly as a giant deep-green pineapple _could _hug an equally large, blindingly fluro-green watermelon...

Vlad literally had no idea what to do...so hugged back.

"I-...how could you think I wouldn't, Robin? You're my best friend!" he said with great meaning, eyes straying to the tantalizing pulse point beating just below the skin of Robin's throat... "I was always going to come back...even Dad told me to _'go and get that delightfully refreshing Breather __Boy...the one who wants to be a Vampire, he amuses me_'...I think he likes you as more than a passing meal..." he smiled and leaned a little closer, instinctually seeking out nourishment. With a great effort, he pushed himself away, taking in the surprised gaze he was being thrown...which softened to compassion...

"Hungry?" Robin inquired, a knowing look written on his features; there was a loud crash downstairs and they both glanced to the shut door as they heard both Mr and Mrs Branaugh start in on the Twins for something...presumably whatever had subsequently been smashed into smithereens upon the ground below their feet...

Vlad blinked, the crashing tinkle still ringing in his sensitive ears and was shocked to find Robin by his side, long sleeve half-folded up his arm and a wrist being proffered, "C'mon Vlad, it's me...just take it if you're hungry...or would you rather wait until you're surrounded by Breathers on every side? Because these events are always _packed_...I'm offering, and the Twins have just bought us another five minutes or so. Mam sounds like she's got her War Face on...so we'll only leave if she calms down, or she makes one of the Twins cry...which happens more often than you think..." he grinned.

He could already feel his fangs descending involuntarily, the blood under the moon-pale skin was so tempting, but he held back, watching Robin's impassive and inviting expression for even the smallest trace of uncertainty...he found none. The joyous sensation of sinking his fangs into the sweet, warm, living flesh was marred by the soft gasp that barely ghosted past Robin's lips...he pulled back, but felt the wrist pressed more firmly into his mouth...

It only took the tiniest of trickles to fill him, sating the dangerously brooding blood-lust within; luckily so, for if it had been released whilst at this 'Jamboree' there would not have been many survivours left to spread the word of his actions... His tongue gently swiped over the bite, leaving a sticky trail of blood and saliva; he watched, as he knew Robin did, with a kind of horrified fascination as his saliva healed the wound, returning the skin to creamy white perfection.

He did not risk looking to his friend, wondering what Robin must think of him now as he re-adjusted the giant melon suit and checked that there was no blood on it anywhere...and he would to have said something, but Chloe ran up the stairs and pounded on the door, "Come on you two! Mam says it's time to go...Ian's crying again, the giant baby...you two in costume yet? Mam wants to know if it fits."

"Yeah, just trying to adjust it so it's comfortable!" Vlad called back, doing just that...did this thing ride up, or _what?_ There was a soft snigger from the other side of the door, "Trust me, take it from a giant, glowing orange carrot...there is _no physical way_ to make that happen...I should know, I've tried _everything_!" Another bout of soft giggling, then her footsteps echoed down the stairs...

~)0(~

Slamming of the car doors alerted him that the family did intend to go that very instant, as did the shouting voices; and that of a blubbering Ian, while his twin, Paul tried to comfort him and Chloe made fun of him to the backdrop of their parents' admonishments. A warm hand touched to his shoulder, "Vlad...you okay?" there was a jiggling sensation as the other rolled down his deep green sleeve and he chuckled dryly, "Somehow...I think I should be asking _you_ that question..."

"Me?" he looked genuinely surprised, "But...why? I'm fine! Come on...the faster we get there, the quicker it will all be over for another year and, at least this year I won't have to suffer alone..." Robin grinned evilly at him. Then his face fell, "Ugh, I just realised...I'll have to do this next year...and the year after that! And probably for the rest of my _life_...you just know if I _don't_ turn up, Mam and Dad'll come looking..._I can see it now_...the pair of them, with the Twins and Chloe following behind with giant butterfly nets, chasing me all over the globe with their freakishly large pineapple costume...you just know they would if I tried to escape! Somehow I just don't see you coming back to face this mortification a second year in a row...oh, and remember, don't show any trace of positive emotion, or that you're enjoying yourself...or they'll come and _find you_ next year!" Robin's warning was quite funny, so he laughed hard, but the noise trailed to silence as he saw exactly how serious the expression on the other's face had become...

"Wait...you're _serious_?" he asked incredulously, eyes going wide in shock as Robin nodded solemnly -which, for the casual observer's benefit, is a very difficult thing to do in a giant, multicoloured pineapple suit- at which point, Vlad completely lost it and fell over a chair as he laughed.

In a mere moment he stood up and wiped at tears of mirth in the corners of his eyes, "I-...ha hah! I don't know what to say Robin, I can just see them bursting into a Council Meeting and trying to stuff me into this...I mean, that would be hilarious! Apart from the '_them getting eaten_' part of it...which is also a possibility..." he sobered momentarily, then relaxed as he saw the smile forming on Robin's features. "And...thanks...I could always just flit back to the Blood Vault a few towns over...but, that would've taken too long, your mum would've come looking I suppose."

Then Robin beamed back, "It was nothing, really...actually, I kind of enjoyed it...still stuck on the '_I'll never turn my friends' thing?'_ Yes?...doesn't matter..._maybe your Dad will-_...wait, ignore whatever is coming out of my mouth right now! Come on, you may be technically dead, but you'll somehow _defy physics_ and _die of boredom_ at some point of the nigh-..._Hey_!"

~)0(~

Robin had been making for the door, when the iron-grip of Vlad had halted his exit and he stared at his face; the red eyes were searching as the other whispered, "I'm...always open to new ideas, now, Robin..." He blinked in surprise as the red faded from Vlad's eyes, then grinned, "Really?"

~)0(~

Vlad nodded slowly, doing a last minute check of his outfit before attempting to get out the door...getting wedged on the way and having to be pushed out by the giant pineapple behind him; which, of course, got stuck too, and had to be pulled out with Vampire Strength...for nothing else would shift the firm construction.

"Tell you what," he whispered hotly into Robin's ear over the cries of Mrs Branaugh to '_Hurry Up_!'... If we live through this...unlive...whatever..._survive,_ -I suppose is the best word-, then I swear I'll turn you...if that's what you want?" he promised, quite serious, but wondering if they actually would die..._un-die_...perish, whatever, at this place...

Robin's beaming smile was answer enough, as the pair repeated their '_stuck in the door-frame_' performance at the Front Door...much to the amusement of one Carrot and an identical pair of Grapes...Mr Branaugh, behind the wheel of the van in his brilliant yellow banana outfit didn't even turn around, but the Tomato version of Mrs Branaugh assisted the pair into the car before jumping in herself.

The engine started, roaring to life, and Vlad foolishly thought to himself, _How bad could it really be...?_

~)0(~

He may already be dead...but if it was possible, he was dying of complete and utter _mortification_, right here...right now... So this was what Robin had meant...

~)0(~

Trudging back up the stairs, bright green outfit hanging loosely from his body, he felt like a drained, soulless -_well, even more so than normal_- shell of his former self...eyes wide with surprise. "H-how do you put up with that?" he asked with sudden admiration for Robin, who had bourne the brunt of the comments and stares in lieu of himself. Chloe's friends had thought it a novelty she was dressed as a Giant Carrot, and the twins' friends were all full-paid members of the _jock-clan_, therefore anything they did was considered 'awesome'; and the cause for much bro-hugging and fist-bumping.

The Branaugh Parentals had been woefully ignorant of the whole mess also, having been ensnared in conversation with other Boy Scout parents, their '_enthralling_' conversations ranging from the correct way to pitch a tent, to the best manner in which to roast the '_perfect marshmallow_'...

Poor Robin, however, was forced to listen to the incessant whispers of his classmates -who _already_ thought of him as a massive dork- and resist the overwhelming urge to kill the person who stood before him...on several occasions... Vlad should know, he too had wanted to inflict pain and suffering all night long; settling instead for some old-fashioned hypnotism...many of them forgot exactly why they'd been there in the first place and decided to take an impromptu bath in the punchbowl...

Exhausted, though it was only just shy of midnight, he sank to the ground as best he was able in his costume; Robin, however, simply strode in and fell face-first on the bed...there was a small groan that indicated there was still life in him yet...or at least, for now...

A baleful dark eye glared at him, half-submerged in the dark black linen of his bed, "I'm going to just throw out there the idea you were behind the whole '_Punch-bath_' thing, right? Cause I have to say, that was awesome!" Vlad assumed he was grinning from his tone, but couldn't actually see it...

Below there was a bustle of activity as Paul and Ian loudly cried that they '_claimed the remote for the Glory of the Grapes_', as they wanted to watch some repeat of a recent football match, and the loud, argumentative cries of their parents...strongly refuting the idea...and pointing out they didn't care if they faced the _Wrath of the Grapes_, it simply wasn't going to happen!

Chloe traipsed past and slammed her bedroom door with little effort; Vlad heard her simply sink onto the bed and her breathing even out to the rhythm of sleep. A loud moan drew his attention to where Robin was valiantly attempting to push himself off the tempting bed long enough to remove the costume...

Vlad divested himself of his own eye-wateringly bright Watermelon costume in a blurred instant...flinging it into a far corner and backing away slowly, as if burned by acid; Robin laughed in that goofy way he always did, half-awake, and managed to free one arm from the strangely-coloured mock-fruit prison before deciding it was just too hard and giving up. "Stuff it...I'll just sleep in the stupid thing...hey Vlad, you going to stay or...?" the insinuation that he would simply slip out and back to the castle the moment Robin closed his eyes was there...a hint of betrayal flitted through the uncertain, sleepy tone.

He obviously thought Vlad would go back on his deal...and that hurt him more than he could say... "Robin, I'll...I'll stay long enough for _both of us_ to go back to the castle...Dad still has the coffin you used to use when you stayed with us, we could get that out... Uh, I think Ingrid _may have_ painted it black in your absence though...and there may also be _a_ love-heart _or forty-seven_ on the lid...just warning you now. We can kill her later..." he grinned, Robin frowned, excited and tempted beyond belief that one of his greatest dreams would come true tonight...but still troubled by something, which he voiced a moment later, "What am I going to tell my parents?"

"Alright, we'll leave them a note that you decided to stay with us tonight because...I don't know..." there was a _deafening_ clap of thunder outside the window, and pounding rain began to hiss down in synchrony with brilliant flashes of lightning...his face lit up with a brilliant smile, fangs and all, "...tell them I'm _scared of thunder_...that'll get us the sympathy vote, I'm sure! After that...I'm not sure...you could try telling them, and if that doesn't work...we can just hypnotize them to think you've gone away for a while..."

Robin was nodding, but all Vlad could focus on was the pulsing vein in his friend's pale throat as it throbbed with life-force...almost as if committing the image to memory; this could be the last time he ever saw it... Then the other boy beamed, "As long as I can borrow some of your clothes...I am totally in!" and stood up a little straighter in an effort to shuck off the offending Pineapple costume; in a split-second, Vlad was there, staying his hands as his hot breath ghosted over the warm skin of Robin's neck.

Fangs gently grazing the sensitive pale skin of the taller boy's throat as he whispered to Robin, "No, wait...leave it on..." his mouth lowered so the fangs pierced tender flesh and Robin cried out softly in surprise...pain, then a strange euphoric pleasure...

As warm red blood pooled in his mouth, Vlad managed to pull back a moment and whisper, "...I always loved pineapple juice..." before sinking the fangs gently back down into the other's soft flesh to fulfill one of Robin's greatest wishes...

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, just a random idea that came to me...it was only going to be about 300 words long...but when I get an idea...I <em>get an idea!<em> XD  
>Please Review, I love to hear from people!^^<strong>

**~*SailorSilvanesti*~**


End file.
